


A Night in Four Acts

by fuzipenguin



Series: Trending on the Edge [15]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, surprise orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's an invitation Bluestreak and Jazz can't refuse. For educational purposes, of course...





	1. Act 1 - Sunstreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anna1795 said: Mission accepted! May I please ask for Sunny and Sides with 'toys'?

                 “That’s it… there you go…” Sideswipe said encouragingly. His hands were warm and firm on Sunstreaker’s waist as he shakily crouched down over his new toy. The rounded head of the false spike bumped against his node and he tilted his hips forward until he felt pressure at the entrance of his valve.

                “Good. You got it,” Sideswipe murmured at Sunstreaker’s relieved moan. “Now slow… close your optics and sink down on it, but slowly… I want you to savor every inch.”

                Shuddering, Sunstreaker did as instructed, the lips of his valve gradually parting until they completely enfolded the tip of the toy. He continued his slow descent, thighs shaking as his calipers cycled excitedly. He wanted nothing more than to just drop down, plunge the entire length into himself, but Sideswipe’s command had been clear.

                And it was amazing to feel how his valve accommodated the toy, walls expanding to allow its entrance and then constricting down tight around it as if never wanting to let it back out. The only downside to the dildo was it was just that. A pleasant girth, but lifeless and plastic. It wasn’t Sideswipe’s spike.

                Still. Sideswipe was practically wrapped around him, supporting his upper body since his hands were cuffed to the collar at his neck. Like this, it was incredibly easy to ignore everything else in the room.

                “You’re almost there,” Sideswipe remarked, sounding pleased. “Just a little bit left to go. You’re doing so well, Sunstreaker.”

                Sunstreaker’s engine purred happily at the praise and he slowed his descent even more. He could be patient. He could and would obey.

                One of Sideswipe’s hands slid around and pressed against Sunstreaker’s lower abdomen. His ventilations stalled as Sideswipe’s fingers ghosted past Sunstreaker’s spike, hot and hard and aching from the teasing his brother had done earlier.

                “Almost… almost there…” Sideswipe whispered, sounding reverent. “I can’t wait to see you ride this thing. I’m going to record you from every angle; you’re so beautiful when you ride me, but I can’t see every bit of you.”

                So what if Sunstreaker dropped down the last measly inch instead of going slow? Sideswipe wanted to see him ride this toy, and by Primus he would if it would please his master.

                “Yessss…” Sideswipe hissed, watching Sunstreaker settle finally. “How does that feel?”

                “Good, Sir,” Sunstreaker replied immediately. Because it did. The toy sat in the middle of a wide base, its long ends curving upwards to perfectly cup Sunstreaker’s aft and groin. A small rounded bump nudged up against Sunstreaker’s node and he pressed forward against it automatically, the toy rolling forward with his motion.

                Ah. So that’s how this worked. He wouldn’t even have to raise and lower himself, just rock back and forth and the natural motion would move the spike within him.

                Sunstreaker’s valve clenched down around the dildo and he moaned eagerly.

                “Mmm… you got the idea now, don’t you?” Sideswipe purred, brushing against Sunstreaker’s spike again. A moment later, a protesting whine eked out of Sunstreaker’s throat as Sideswipe’s body warmth moved away.

                “Shh… I’m only an arm’s length away. Ride your new toy, Sunstreaker. Ride it, overload your valve, and then I’ll be back. I’ll lay you down, climb on top of you, and ride your spike until I come. And if I’m pleased… I’ll swallow you down until you overload in my mouth. Any objections?” Sideswipe’s voice asked, drawling out each word until Sunstreaker swore each syllable practically dripped into his audials.

                Fuck, _no,_ did he have any objections.

                Instead of responding verbally, he began moving, rocking atop the toy. It was an easy and achievable set of steps. Just an overload, and then Sideswipe would be back, that familiar frame touching and sheltering him from the others in the room. After that he would be allowed to please his brother.

                There was nothing better in this world.


	2. Act 2 - Bluestreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dracoqueen22 said: Ooooooo. How about Bluestreak/Jazz with.... voyeurism!

                “What are you thinking?” Bluestreak asked, the murmur purposely quiet against Jazz’s audial.

                Jazz shifted in Bluestreak’s lap, tilting his head up to look at him. “He’s really good,” Jazz commented, a hint of reverence in his tone. Then he shook himself a little.

                “I mean… not as good as you… I love what you do…”      

                Bluestreak chuckled, soothingly rubbing a small circle into the warm plating covering Jazz’s belly. “I’m not offended. Sideswipe is a natural, and _is_ quite good. At least with Sunstreaker; I’ve never seen him with another sub.”

                “Sunny needs different things than I do,” Jazz commented softly after a moment.

                Bluestreak considered Jazz’s statement while avidly watching Sunstreaker rock atop the toy Sideswipe had just guided him down upon. Sunstreaker looked lost to everything but the feel of the dildo moving within him, but Bluestreak noticed Sunstreaker’s helm tilting to the side to follow Sideswipe’s progress as he made a slow circle around his brother.

                “Mm. In a way. I think the core needs are the same between most subs; it’s just how we go about getting you there,” Bluestreak mused. “Sideswipe uses a softer touch with Sunstreaker than I do with you, but it doesn’t mean Sunny’s goal isn’t the same as yours.”

                Jazz’s nodded absently as he continued to watch. Soft cries started falling from Sunstreaker’s mouth, his motions rushed as he chased down an overload freely given. Sideswipe paused in his circle, optics unwavering as he observed his brother. A frown crossed his face at something, some signal of distress that Bluestreak didn’t see, and then Sideswipe stepped behind his brother, hands hovering just above Sunstreaker’s shoulders.

                “I’m here, Sunstreaker. I’m right here. Keep going, sexy,” Sideswipe purred. “I want that overload from you.”

                Jazz moaned softly, body undulating in a needy little shimmy before he froze, looking up at Bluestreak again. “’m sorry, it’s just…”

                Bluestreak smiled, dipping a hand between Jazz’s thighs to find their apex hot. “It’s fine,” he promised. “Remember, they don’t care what you do as long as neither of us touches Sunstreaker. And the two of them _are_ quite pretty… both singly and together,” he added, gazing flicking up as Sunstreaker moaned loudly, wobbling atop the toy. Sideswipe’s hands gripped Sunstreaker’s shoulders, keeping him upright as orgasm made him shiver and shake.

                “Not as pretty as me, though, right?” Jazz asked, nuzzling the underside of Bluestreak’s throat. His pet’s pelvis subtly rocked against Bluestreak’s hand, his engine a soft purr of lust.

                “Not nearly,” Bluestreak promised truthfully. He and the twins had had their short time together, and it had been enjoyable… but it was nothing compared to the connection he shared with Jazz. Even seeing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in action together didn’t make him regret their mutual decision to break things off. In fact, this demonstration just solidified what he had quietly suspected all along – that the twins were each other’s true mates and Bluestreak had merely been a brief fling.

                “There you go… up, up… there. Mmm, look at you dripping,” Sideswipe’s voice said, recapturing Bluestreak’s attention. Sunstreaker was standing now, albeit shakily. His optics were still offlined, hands trapped within leather mittens attached to a matching collar at his throat. Bluestreak’s own interface equipment had pinged to life when he had seen Sunstreaker’s attire. It was a lovely piece, something like he was eager to see Jazz in.

                “One step at a time… very good, Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe praised, guiding his brother closer to Jazz and Bluestreak. He nudged Sunstreaker into a spot several feet away from the two of them and pushed him onto his knees. He remained there, panting heavily, as Sideswipe took several steps forward. He smoothly notched himself between Bluestreak and Jazz’s spread thighs as if he belonged there and serenely gazed down at Jazz as he froze in surprise. 

                “Enjoying the show?” Sideswipe murmured.

                Jazz stuttered, amusing Bluestreak to no end. “I… uh… yy-yeah…”

                “I’m sorry, what was that?”

                Sideswipe smiled, raising an orbital ridge and tilting his head to the side in a motion Bluestreak had used on Jazz multiple times in the past. And Jazz automatically responded to the cue beautifully, making Bluestreak’s panel feel painfully tight. He had come a long way from being an uppity impertinent brat. Although he still had a ways to go.

                “Yes, sir, thank you, sir.”

                Sideswipe’s lips twitched in delight as his gaze flicked upwards to meet Bluestreak’s and then he returned his attention to Jazz. “Would you like a taste?”

                He extended two of the fingers on his right hand, the black of his digits practically shimmering with smears of valve lubricant. Sunstreaker’s. Bluestreak had seen Sideswipe stroke Sunstreaker’s valve as he had stood and now Sideswipe was offering those same fingers to Jazz.

                Jazz slowly leaned forward, ventilations stalled out and engine revving excitedly. As his lips parted, he suddenly whirled around to stare pleadingly up at Bluestreak.

                “May I, Master?” he asked.

                Bluestreak gave Jazz’s covered array a warning squeeze, but nodded his head. “You may.”

                Running his glossa over his lips, Jazz turned backed around and gently licked the tip of Sideswipe’s fingers, a gust of air rattling his vents as he savored the taste. Then he sucked Sideswipe’s digits into his mouth, moaning faintly as he swallowed rapidly.

                “What an adorable little thing you are,” Sideswipe commented, his opposite hand coming up and stroking the underside of Jazz’s throat from base to jawline.

                Jazz finished sucking Sideswipe’s fingers clean and reluctantly backed off, his lips shiny and wet. “Thank you, sir,” he said demurely, ducking his head.

                Sideswipe’s grip firmed as it caught Jazz’s chin, tilting his head up. “Keep watching, sweetness. You never know… you might learn something to surprise your Master with someday.”

                Sideswipe released Jazz only to bop him on the nose, smiling roguishly all the while. Jazz melted back against Bluestreak’s chest with a rumbly little sigh and another hip shimmy, looking like a star-struck youngling who had just met their idol. It was hilariously adorable, and Bluestreak vowed to tease his lover about it for weeks.

                As Sideswipe stepped to the side, Bluestreak could see Sunstreaker staring at the three of them with a surprised gaze, lower lip caught between his denta. He then shifted his stare to his brother, optics widening as Sideswipe prowled forward.

                “I don’t recall saying you could open your optics, Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe commented mildly. Jazz shuddered at the warning tone. Not unsurprising; it was a near match to the displeased voice Bluestreak used to give Jazz pause.

                “I… I… you didn’t, Sir,” Sunstreaker mumbled, hastily dropping his head in submission. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

                “You’ve been so good this session,” Sideswipe remarked with a sigh and a disappointed shake of his head. “This is your one and only freebie for the night, do you understand?”

                “Yes, Sir. Shall I close them again?”

                Sideswipe tilted his head to the side in consideration. “No,” he said finally. “Your gaze seems to want to wander. Count this as practice on keeping it on me. But don’t worry, I’ll do my best to keep your attention.”

                With that, his hand shot out and he grabbed Sunstreaker by the throat. Sideswipe used his grip to slam his brother backwards to the floor, Sunstreaker’s hips twisting and legs sliding out from under him.

                Sideswipe fluidly knelt and threw a leg over Sunstreaker’s middle. He settled atop his brother’s abdomen, aft just barely touching Sunstreaker’s twitching spike.

                “And do I have it now?” Sideswipe murmured, leaning forward to peer down into Sunstreaker’s face.

                Bluestreak didn’t know if Sunstreaker replied. He might have, but if he did, it was lost in the sounds of Jazz’s choked off moans as sparks raced across his frame. He writhed in Bluestreak’s lap for several seconds, finally slumping back against his bumper, still shuddering.

                “Did you just overload?” Bluestreak asked, astonished. His hands were wrapped around Jazz’s middle to keep him stable as his engine raced wildly. It had certainly _seemed_ like an overload, but Bluestreak had barely been touching him.

                “Oh… oh, Master…” Jazz sighed dreamily. “That’s what you look like, isn’t it? I’ve always wondered. You’re so hot… so sexy…so…” he murmured, hips shifting fitfully.

                Fascinating. Bluestreak wondered if Jazz would get this revved up if it were any other top in front of him, or he was just turned on by the parallels to some of their own scenes.

                “Thank you,” Bluestreak murmured. “Perhaps we should film our next session so you could see what I look like?”

                Jazz jerked in place, scrambling at Bluestreak’s thighs to push himself upright. “Oh, yes… yes, please,” he said faintly, his visor overly bright as he looked over his shoulder.

                Bluestreak stroked a hand down Jazz’s face and gently turned his helm back around to face the twins. “I will consider it. But that’s for another day. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are putting on this show just for us and it would be rude to ignore it.”

                “Yes, Master. You’re right, Master. I promise I won’t look away,” Jazz replied, happily snuggling down against Bluestreak’s front. His engine kicked over with a loud rev as he watched the honestly sinful sight of Sideswipe lowering himself down upon his twin’s spike. Bluestreak had almost forgotten how gracefully Sideswipe could move. Well, he was certainly getting a reminder.

                “Me either,” Bluestreak muttered, his own engine skipping a beat as Sideswipe’s hips moved in a sensual figure eight motion.


	3. Act 3 - Sideswipe

                So… Sideswipe maybe, _possibly_ had an exhibitionist kink?

                His focus was always on Sunstreaker, even when he wasn’t at his twin’s side. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of the other two mechs in the room. He felt their optics on him and it was exciting in a way he hadn’t experienced when it had been Bluestreak overseeing them.

                A fair amount of time had passed since then and now. He had taken what Bluestreak had shown him and extrapolated on it, done his own research. Shaped his methods to resolve around Sunstreaker’s needs and wants. So in a way, it was like Bluestreak was seeing him for the first time. Jazz certainly was.

                Sunstreaker’s submission wasn’t anything Sideswipe felt superior about. Sunstreaker needed, and Sideswipe provided. That was it.

                But now that he had optics watching, he was very much aware of every move he made. Yeah, he liked them watching him personally (it made him feel sexy, so what?), but more than that, he liked them watching _Sunstreaker_. Liked them seeing how beautiful Sunstreaker was when he submitted, when he got lost in the pleasure. He was eager to please and so damn obedient. Was it still an exhibition kink if he wanted to show off just how perfect his twin was?

                His gorgeous brother who yielded to him, belonged to him… and no one else.

                Bluestreak had taught them, exposed them to this world, but Sideswipe was absolutely certain if Sunstreaker had to choose, he would pick his own twin every single time.

                And _that’s_ what Sideswipe wanted them to see… in every tremble, every sigh, every moan Sunstreaker produced.

                So yeah. A bit of an exhibitionist and one possessive fragger, but could he really be blamed?

                Sideswipe swiveled his hips again, enjoying the fullness in his valve. Its ache had finally abated and he could feel the first stirrings of overload already. It was a delicate balance – hold himself off long enough to tortuously edge Sunstreaker but also not push Sunstreaker past the ability to stave off his climax.

                He loved this type of challenge.

                “Remember…” Sideswipe murmured, raising his hips and lowering himself back down atop Sunstreaker’s lap. “I get off… and as long as you don’t come, I’ll swallow you down.”

                “Yes, Sir,” Sunstreaker replied.

                If Sideswipe hadn’t been watching, he would have missed the rapid flick of Sunstreaker’s optics to the side and back. Sideswipe almost stopped. But it was honestly more of a punishment to keep going and test Sunstreaker’s self-control.

                “You looked again,” Sideswipe commented, running a hand up Sunstreaker’s chest. He wrapped his fingers around Sunstreaker’s throat and squeezed, watching his twin’s optics flicker.

                “I’m sorry!” Sunstreaker gasped, his spike throbbing… Sunstreaker did so like being choked.

                “Do they make you nervous?” Sideswipe asked calmly, squeezing harder.

                Sunstreaker swallowed several times, probably to better feel Sideswipe’s grip. “Nn-no, Sir!”

                “No? Then why do you keep looking at them? Are you trying to see how much they’re ogling you? Because trust me… it’s a lot.”

                Sideswipe shot a glance to the side, winking at Jazz and Bluestreak. Their gazes were fixed on the two of them, Bluestreak’s optics approving and appreciative. Jazz’s were just hungry and he kept wetting his lower lip with that agile little glossa.

                Damn, but it had certainly felt nice when that glossa had lapped at his fingers. He wondered if Bluestreak would mind loaning Jazz out to them sometime in the future. He would love to see Sunstreaker bending Jazz in half over a table, that small frame buried beneath Sunstreaker’s bulk.

                Hmm.

                “Or maybe you’re jealous, is that it?” Sideswipe purred, leaning forward and rocking in place. Sunstreaker’s optics widened and his mouth moved silently. “You think I’m gonna give you up for someone else? Maybe that cute little Polyhexian over there?”

                Sunstreaker’s lower lip wobbled even as his hips bucked up beneath Sideswipe’s weight.

                “What… whatever pleases you… most, Sir!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, his voice harsh and gravely from Sideswipe’s tight hold around his throat.

                “Ahhh… my love… my spark…” Sideswipe slowed to a stop and then pushed himself off Sunstreaker’s spike and up onto his knees. He released Sunstreaker’s throat and stroked his cheek instead.

                “Don’t you know that you’re the one who pleases me the most?” Sideswipe whispered, gently brushing his lips over Sunstreaker’s.

                Sunstreaker shuddered, his optics clenching tight. He whined quietly and Sideswipe reached down a hand to stroke his brother’s spike.

                “You’re the one who holds my gaze… you’re the one who makes me happy, who completes me. I would worship you every moment I could, drown you in pleasure…” Sideswipe murmured, feeling his brother tremble at every point of contact.

                “Do you doubt me, Sunstreaker?” Sideswipe asked, firming his tone. Sunstreaker’s optic shutters popped open and he violently shook his head, gazing up at Sideswipe’s face almost desperately.

                “No… no, Sir!”

                “Then tell me, my love… tell me how I feel about you,” Sideswipe commanded.

                Sunstreaker shook harder. “I… I make you happy…”

                “Correct. Continue,” Sideswipe said, nodding approvingly. He stroked faster.

                “I… nngh… I hold… hold your gaze.”

                “Good. More.”

                “I’m… I’m yours…”

                “Yes…”

                “No one but me…”

                “Yes, Sunstreaker, what else?” Sideswipe demanded, squeezing Sunstreaker’s spike.

                “You… you love me!”

                “Without a doubt. Tell me more…”

                Sunstreaker groaned, his body drawing up tight. He closed his optics, a look of frustration crossing his face. “I don’t… I…”

                “I changed my mind, beautiful boy,” Sideswipe replied, moving his hand more quickly. Sunstreaker’s vents caught and a blue spark flickered over his chest armor.

                He was close… so close… and fighting it just as Sideswipe had told him to.

                “Answer me correctly, and I’ll let you come,” Sideswipe murmured, leaning back down to kiss Sunstreaker’s forehelm. He lifted up so he could watch his brother’s face. “Tell me… who do I belong to?”

                Sunstreaker’s optics popped open and he stared up at Sideswipe, entire body freezing. His lips lifted in a silent snarl. “You… you belong to _me_ ,” he said fiercely.

                As it turned out, Sideswipe wasn’t the only possessive fragger in the room…

                “Very good,” Sideswipe murmured happily. “Now overload for me.”

                He leaned down, pressing his mouth against his twin’s in a bruising kiss. Sunstreaker moaned against Sideswipe’s lips, his spike jerking within the confine of Sideswipe’s hand. Warm liquid soaked Sideswipe’s digits and he gentled his touch, drawing out Sunstreaker’s overload.

                While he was still panting, Sideswipe angled his head so that he was whispering directly against Sunstreaker’s audial. “I may look, I may even borrow Jazz at some point, but it’s always been us, and it’ll always be us. And I just wanted them to see that.”

                Sunstreaker moaned brokenly and pressed the side of his face against Sideswipe’s. “… I know. And I love you too.”

                Sideswipe nuzzled Sunstreaker’s cheek and then drew back, bringing his wet hand up to his mouth. He licked at his transfluid-streaked fingers, raising an orbital ridge at the flare of interest in Sunstreaker’s optics. His other hand slipped between his thighs, flirting over the trails of his own lubricants.

                “You wanna show me how much?” Sideswipe asked with a suggestive jerk of his head. He gracefully sank down onto his aft, swinging his legs out from under him and spreading them. Sunstreaker’s stare immediately focused in on Sideswipe’s wet valve and Sunstreaker licked his lips.

                “I would like that very much, Sir.”


	4. Act 4 - Jazz

                Holy slag, but was Jazz having the night of his life.

                He knew Ratchet had introduced Bluestreak to this style of interfacing, but somehow it had slipped Jazz’s notice that the Twins and Bluestreak had once been an item. It hadn’t lasted long apparently; only long enough for Bluestreak to impart what knowledge he had learned from his mentor. Bluestreak had even started training Sideswipe to be a top once it had become obvious that he didn’t favor submission like Sunstreaker did. After that, the twins had taken that information and ran with it, the three of them amiably breaking up. A few years later, Bluestreak had taken a chance on Jazz.

                And what a ride it had been since. Jazz wouldn’t trade Blue for anyone, although he had to admit that Sideswipe was hitting all kind of Jazz’s buttons tonight and he wasn’t even the main focus of the evening.

                No, Sunstreaker was and who would have thought that? Of course many would probably think the same of Jazz, so once he had gotten over the initial surprise, he had just sat back and watched.

                And maybe licked a few fingers.

                He certainly hadn’t planned on overloading although the twins had made it clear they didn’t particularly care what went down in Bluestreak and Jazz’s corner as long as none of them touched Sunstreaker. To be honest, while Sunstreaker was stunningly gorgeous, Jazz would have absolutely no idea what to do with him. Was that even a thing? Could two subs play together?

                He’d have to ask Bluestreak later. Because the idea of at least watching the twins again was exciting. Sunstreaker put on quite a show and the way Sideswipe had addressed Jazz… looked at him… it was so much like the way Bluestreak often did. It was enough to get him into a light headspace. Then Sideswipe had shoved his twin to the ground and all Jazz could see was Blue. He was at Jazz’s back, solid and strong, but he was Sideswipe, tall and imposing.

                That was what Bluestreak looked like when he was taking Jazz to task. That was what he looked like when he gave Jazz the impatient tone. That was how he looked when he wore an expression of pride and adoration.

                _That_ was what made Jazz overload. The twins were sexy, Bluestreak was gorgeous, but it was that expression on Sideswipe’s face when he looked at Sunstreaker… the same one he’d seen on Bluestreak’s face time and time again… aimed at Jazz.

                Love.

                He and Bluestreak had never spoken of love. At times, Jazz had wondered; he had certainly never felt about anyone the way he did about Bluestreak. And Bluestreak cared for him, Jazz knew that. But love wasn’t something to assume.

                Now at least, he had a little more evidence,

                “I might have to borrow that get-up from the twins,” Bluestreak mused in Jazz’s audial. His ex-vent tickled the receptor and Jazz shivered. “Would you like to wear something like that?”

                “Oh, yes, Master,” Jazz replied, nodding vigorously. His engine choked a little as he watched Sideswipe slowly lower himself to his back. As he did so, Sunstreaker sat up and rolled onto his side, struggling a bit. Sideswipe watched with him laser focus, but made no attempt to help. Eventually, Sunstreaker ended up on his front, wriggling forward so he could plant his face in Sideswipe’s valve.

                “And maybe do something like that as well?” Bluestreak purred. His hand crept up under Jazz’s bumper, tweaking several sensitive wires beneath the plating there. Jazz quietly moaned, his legs spreading for Bluestreak’s other hand.

                “I would like that very much, Master.”

                Mmm… licking up into Bluestreak, sucking on his node and valve rim… hearing those wonderful noises he made.

                Kinda like the sounds pouring out of Sideswipe at the moment, if not as loud.

                They both watched as Sideswipe started writhing on the ground. His hand had clamped down on Sunstreaker’s left helm fin but he didn’t seem to care. He was humming absently, lips working around Sideswipe’s nubbin. Sunstreaker looked content and his optics kept flicking up to watch his twin’s expression. His gaze was as loving as Sideswipe’s had been earlier.

                “Master?” Jazz asked faintly, his own optics fixed on Sunstreaker’s adoring face.

                “Mm? Yes, Jazz?” Bluestreak asked, kissing the tip of Jazz’s nearest audial horn. He nuzzled it, his engine pitching a little. Jazz had no doubt that he was getting fragged through the nearest wall as soon as they left the twins’ quarters.

                “… Bluestreak.”

                Bluestreak immediately drew back, placing his hands on Jazz’s waist. He tilted to the side, looking into Jazz’s face.

                “Jazz?” he asked, worried. “What’s wrong?”

                Jazz turned to the side a little, blinking up at Bluestreak. “Nothing! Nothing’s wrong. I just…I…”

                Bluestreak’s sensory panels twitched and then drew in tight to his back. He gently stroked up Jazz’s sides, fingers gentle. “It’s ok, you can tell me,” he encouraged.

                “… I think I love you.”

                Optics widening, Bluestreak jerked in place, nearly unseating Jazz. He scrambled to right himself and Bluestreak clutched at him reflexively.

                “Slag, slag… that actually came out, didn’t it?” Jazz asked, shaking his head in amazement. That hadn’t been what he was going to say at all! “I’m so sorry, this ain’t the time or place… I didn’t mean…”

                “You didn’t mean it?”

                Bluestreak’s voice sounded so hurt that Jazz’s head immediately shot up. “Did you _want_ me to mean it?”

                “I… well…” Now Bluestreak’s doorwings were trembling and he looked confused. “No, that’s… I… I…” He shut his optic shutters and briefly shook his head before opening them again. “I don’t feel the same way,” he said slowly.

                Jazz dimly thought that maybe this was what it felt like when your spark broke and then you died of embarrassment. His immediate instinct was to flee. There was an air vent above him ten feet away calling his name. He even twitched in preparation of leaping up, but Bluestreak’s fingers dug into his plating.

                “No. Stop,” he commanded, and Jazz automatically subsided. “I’m sorry, but I wasn’t finished. I don’t feel the same way… because I don’t _think_ … I _know_. I’ve known that I was in love with you for a while now.”

                Ok. So this was what it felt like when you died of pure shock.

                “You… you love me?” Jazz asked hesitantly. Bluestreak gave him an odd look for a moment before cradling Jazz’s face between his palms.

                “Yes, very much. I wasn’t sure you felt the same though, so I never said anything, but I’m ridiculously happy with you, Jazz,” Bluestreak said earnestly.           

                “You… you make me really happy too,” Jazz whispered, staring at Bluestreak’s face. He was desperately memorizing every line and feature… just in case he woke up and this was all a dream.

                “Oh, Jazz,” Bluestreak murmured and threw his arms around Jazz’s shoulders. Jazz slipped around within Bluestreak’s embrace, straddling him and hugging him back just as hard. His spark was beating so hard he thought it might burst from his chest and his head felt like it did when in a really great headspace. Was this all really true?

                “Hey… did you two just declare your love each other while Sunny was eating me out?” Sideswipe asked, voice a little staticky.

                Bluestreak and Jazz both startled and Jazz turned to look over his shoulder. Sideswipe was staring at them upside down, Sunstreaker’s chin propped up on his hip. Several smears of lubricant decorated Sunstreaker’s cheeks and Sideswipe’s lower abdomen, but they were both grinning.

                Jazz smirked at them, feeling laughter bubbling up in his chest. “What can I say, boys? You’re inspiring.”

                “Hah!” Sideswipe exclaimed, pushing himself upright. “Baby, we do good work,” he told his twin, helping him roll over.

                “’bout damn time,” Sunstreaker grumbled as Sideswipe started unfastening the leather mittens. “Two of you have been moonin’ over each other for long enough.”

                “Wait, was this invitation some sort of plot to get us to admit our feelings to one another?” Jazz demanded, feeling a little perturbed. Had he and Bluestreak really been that transparent?

                Sideswipe paused, looking up at them both. “Told ya you might learn something,” he said with a wink.

 

~ End


End file.
